Together Forever
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Reaction fic to the Elevator Episode. I don't own Glee.


** This is a reaction fic to what we consider, The Best Episode Ever All Things Klaine in an Elevator. I don't own Glee**

* * *

Being trapped in an elevator sounds like torture, especially with how hot it is in here. But deep down, I'm loving it. Being around Blaine again and saying whatever we want, avoiding the elephant in the room of course, but nevertheless, enjoying each other's company. Maybe there is hope for us in the future. That is until,

"Um, okay this is a dessert, it's cold, uhh.. Oh uhh Dave eats this all the time"

Suddenly the dream comes to a halt and reality steps in. We aren't together anymore. Blaine's with Dave now and he doesn't want any part of this. Of what I truly want. I sit up and look up trying to blink the tears away, "It's so hot in here I think I'm going to be sick." I avoid looking at Blaine, I don't know how much he can still read my emotions. If he still can, he would have to know that even mentioning Dave's name was like a stab in the heart.

Suddenly the little trap door opens and the doll comes back. My mind is still wrapping around the word "Dave" and how Blaine had a small smile on his face when saying his name when Blaine's words force me out of my thoughts. He wants to kiss. To get out of here, of course. He wouldn't want to kiss me unless we had to. I nod along and agree hoping to God that once we kiss, he will have some sort of epiphany and want me again.

I lean in and bam, those fireworks are still there. I don't know how much time has passed, I just know that I've been dreaming of those lips, his smell, the way he holds my head when we kiss. I grab onto his shoulder before I can fall back and tug him a little closer. His mouth is so hot on mine and those plump lips keep begging for more. His tongue feels like fire against mine and I never want it to end. When we pull away, I think I see something in his eyes, a light that I used to love seeing when he would look at me, but when those doors opened, he grabbed his things as fast as possible and ran out. I had no other choice but to follow.

* * *

"And it made us realize that we are, we are better off as friends." There is that word again, friends. God doesn't he know I can't be just friends. I can't stand on the sidelines and watch him and Dave live together, laugh together, bump shoulders when we go out for coffee. I physically can't handle it. Sue says some more words and shoves us out of her office. I start to walk away when Blaine grabs my arm, "Want to go get a coffee? I hear the Lima Bean has a new flavor for us to try." I look down and shake my head, "I can't. I have to go." Quickly I turn away before he can say anything and go to the auditorium. There is just one spotlight on, which there always is and nobody knows why, and Rachel is sitting at the piano. She hears me come in and turns around. The second I see her I crumble, "Oh no, Kurt what happened?"

I sat down next to her and started crying onto her shoulder. "I can't do it anymore, I can't hold it in. I can't, I just can't.

"What the hell happened in the elevator?"

"It was going great, we were talking and having fun, laughing, but then the second he mentioned Dave I felt my heart stop. I thought I was going to be sick. We kissed, we had to to get out, but I felt something during that kiss and apparently Blaine didn't. I'm still so in love with him, Rachel, but I don't have any fight left in me. He doesn't want this or us, he wants Dave. I can't sit around and watch that happen."

I sat up and she wiped the tears away, "But Kurt, I don't think he actually loves Dave. He can't love anyone the way he loved you."

I shake my head, "He wants to be just friends. He's said it over and over. I can't hear those words anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I'm going to pack my bags and go back to New York for a while. I still have things to do at NYADA and my therapist is there. I really need to talk to her."

Rachel shook her head, "Kurt you can't leave. We need you, I need you, and I think Blaine needs you. Besides, Lima has therapists you can see."

I stood up, "I just need to get away and collect my thoughts. I can't look at him right now and know that we don't have a future. I need to see _my_ therapist. She already knows things."

I started to walk away and Rachel called after me, "When are you leaving?"

I turn to look at her one last time, "As soon as possible."

I ran through the halls and reached the door of the school when I ran into Blaine.

"Oh sorry Kurt, I forgot something and I came back to get it."

I looked away and tried to get passed him when he grabbed my arm, "What's wrong, Kurt? Want to talk about it? I'm supposed to meet Dave in a half hour, but I can talk until then."

God hearing his name fucking _hurts. _

"I need to go." And I ran away without looking back.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

That was weird. Maybe he just needs some time to himself. I quickly make my way to the auditorium to find my Dalton folder when I see Rachel at the piano with her head down.

"What's going on? You seem upset and I just ran into Kurt who looked like he had been sobbing."

She looked up at me and shook her head, "It's not really my place to tell."

I sat down next to her and took her hand, "If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me."

She looked around biting her lip and sighed, "Blaine, Kurt's gone. He's going back to New York. And I don't know what I'm going to do without him, I mean how am I supposed to coach the New Directions without him? I need him!" Rachel was getting louder and faster with every word, but I didn't understand.

"Wait, why is he leaving? He loves helping you teach."

She sighed again and looked deeply into my eyes, "Because he still loves you." My heart stopped "I think he loves you now more than he ever did and it hurts too much to stick around knowing you two don't have a future together. He said he needs time away if he is ever going to get used to being _just friends_ and especially with Dave in the picture, he said he needed to talk to his therapist."

"Wait, Kurt's been seeing a therapist?"

Rachel nodded, "He has been ever since the break up. He's been heartbroken and has needed a lot of help."

I got angry, "Why does he get to be heartbroken? _He_ broke up with _me!"_

"On accident!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth like she gave away the world's biggest secret.

"What?"

"He told me he did the thing where when you fight, you say what you know will hurt the other person the most because he's a psycho, part of the reason he saw a therapist. He said during the fight you should break up and he regretted it the second he said it, but he didn't know how to take it back and you got angry right away and fled. When he finally had the courage to come back and talk to you, to win you back, you were already seeing Dave."

It felt like my world was crashing around me. Everything I thought I knew about our break up wasn't true. I needed to see him.

"When is he leaving?" I stood up and grabbed my things.

"As soon as possible. He went to pack and book a flight."

I ran out, but I heard Rachel yell, "Don't break his heart! If you can't break up with Dave, it's not worth it."

I parked my car in front of the Hummel's house and ran to the door. I didn't even have a chance to knock when the door flew open and it was Burt.

"I was hoping to see you kid, he's a mess."

I ran up the steps, but when I got to the landing I stopped. I could hear sniffles and Kurt sobbing. I quietly walked to the doorway and saw him throwing things into a suitcase, not even folding the clothes. I swear I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. He was a wreck, clothes rumpled, hair sticking in places it usually doesn't, face red with tears streaming down, but in that moment, he looked so beautiful.

"Kurt..."

Kurt looked up with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to.."

He continued packing looking away, "NYADA called and said I had to come back. Something with my contract, I can't be away for too long or they will kick me out, which I don't understand because they said I could help teach the New Directions are part of my assignment for the semester, but whatever."

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, "Don't lie to me."

He looked into my eyes, "I'm not."

God I could see right through him. His eyes were screaming with love for me, but the tears threatened to spill over his lashes, he is so fucking beautiful. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He stepped back, but I didn't let him go. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him close, flush against my body. I don't know when I started crying, but soon I was shaking, but I wouldn't stop kissing him until he kissed back, thankfully I didn't have to wait long. I felt his hands in my hair and his mouth opened. I could hear the angels singing. I pulled away.

"I'm an idiot. Kurt, don't go. I need you. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I need you here, now and forever with me by my side until the day I die. I can't be with anyone else who isn't you. You are it for me, I swear to God." I put my forehead against his, "You are my life, Kurt." He cried and I kissed the tears away, "Dave means nothing to me compared to you. I was just with him because it was easy and I needed to feel loved and wanted, but God. I want you. I'm always going to want you."

Kurt kissed me again and then pulled away, "So that's it? We get back together? Are we together again?"

I smiled, "Well, I need to officially break up with Dave. I don't think we should get back together 100 percent right away. I think we should take it slow, go to couples counseling. I will do whatever I can to make up perfect for each other."

Kurt shoved his suitcase off his bed and pulled me down, "Will you hold me?"

"I would love to."

* * *

**I was going to be evil and at the very end have everything that happened after the kiss be a dream sequence and that it was all Kurt's dream, like at the very end they were back in the elevator and none of it had happened, but that would have been evil. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
